Love has a Shadow
by Miragold123
Summary: What do I put here? (PaRappaxLammy) (PaulaxMatt) (PJxKaty) (Only Rated T cuz im Paranoid)
1. Chapter 1: Remove the Heartbreak

**This is my first fanfiction. Please don't criticize me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **There may be multiple chapters but I'm not sure yet.**

Remove the Heartbreak

One day in PaRappa town a very exited young pup with an orange beanie, blue tank top, baggy navy blue pants, and red sneakers was on his way to his crush - Sunny Funny's - house about to confess his love to her.

He's done many things to try and impress her; he did karate, got his license, baked a cake for her birthday, put on 2 performances, went to boot camp, and even saved his town from having everything be turned into noodles (I mean seriously she has to like him for that, I know I would).

On his way to her house he noticed her walking down the street "Sunny" he called out.

Sunny turned around and waved.

PaRappa ran towards her.

"S-Sunny" he began, trying to catch his breath.

"Hi PaRappa" she said.

"Sunny I need to tell you something" he continued.

"Oh, what is it" she replied.

"I...um...I like you" he fininshed, his face turning red.

"PaRappa, I'm flattered, but I have a-" she said, being rudely interrupted by a red limo screeching to a halt.

Exiting the limo, a dog with an oversized chin, it was Joe, PaRappa's practically enemy.

Sunny ran to him and hugged him. Then PaRappa saw what he wish he didn't see. Specifically with their lips, he saw her lips intertwine with Joe's

PaRappa's heart shattered, falling into pieces. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He ran, fast, faster that anyone has ever seen.

He ran into his favorite restaurant, Beard Burgers, and plopped down at a table, pulling his hat over his eyes covering them as he sobbed. Little did he know his friend that was a lamb with a red shirt with a flower, blue jeans, blue shoes, green watch, and red hair named Lammy was in their getting a refreshment after band practice.

When Lammy heard the door open, she heard fast pacing footsteps, a thud (as PaRappa's elbows hit the table with great force but he was to sad to notice), and sobbing. Lots and lots of sobbing. She looked up to find her friend PaRappa. She got up and walked over to him, and sat in front of him.

"PaRappa? What's wrong" She asked.

PaRappa looked up and looked back down "N-Nothing".

"Come on PaRappa, you can tell me I'm your friend" she said softly.

"I-Its, Sunny, she *sniff* she doesn't like me back. I don't know what I did wrong. Its-its like she only likes him for his money. I, just *sigh* I don't know what to do. Do you know what it's like to have feelings for someone, and you just don't want them to find out." he said trying to suck in the tears.

Lammy's face blushed bright pink. "Um...well...no?" she hesitated. Lammy had a crush on PaRappa but wasn't ready to tell him yet

PaRappa's head sulked "I guess I'm the only one then".

Lammy looked around "Um...Actually yes, I do know what it feels like"

PaRappa's face lightened up a little bit

Then Lammy had an idea. She got up and ordered milkshakes. One strawberry and one vanilla (PaRappa's favorite). She offered PaRappa the milkshake. He gladly accepted it. He asked "So can you tell me who your to afraid to tell?"

Lammy got up and ran into the restroom _Come on Lammy,_ she said talking to herself _Its about time he found out about this_. She rinsed her face with water and gathered the courage to tell him. She left and sat down in front of PaRappa, his face wet with tears. "I can't tell you" She said offering him a napkin.

"Why not" He said, his eyes swelling up with tears.

"Because they'll find out 'cause there in here's in here" Lammy said immediately covering her mouth after realizing what she said.

PaRappa looked around. The only ones in there were him, her, a waitress and a female chef. "Lammy are you gay?!"

"WHAT NO!" Lammy yelled

Then that's when it hit him. She was talking about him. His face turned red, "Lammy, I...um actually have a small crush on you also" he said getting up and hugging her.

Lammy's face turned a light crimson. She returned the hug. They stopped, gazing into one another's eye, moving closer and closer and then, they kissed. At that moment a teddy bear with the name of PJ walked in. His jaw dropping. He walked closer and out of nowhere shouting "Hey guys what's up?"

PaRappa and Lammy jumped. They turned away from each other blushing.

"Just wait 'til I tell the others" PJ said smirking

The next day PaRappa and Lammy were holding hands, not afraid to let everyone know that they were dating. They walked down the corner to their friends in the park. PJ, a blue cat with blonde hair, red and white striped shirt and pants, and green shoes named Katy, a fox with pink hair, white jacket, green skirt, and pink shoes named Paula, a dog with a red shirt, blue pants and brown shoes named Matt, and a mouse with a red dress and a stick of dynamite on her head named Ma-San. They were eating ice cream. When PJ saw them he shouted "I TOLD YOU."

PaRappa and Lammy ignored them, Lammy helping PaRappa in a tree

"Aww" Katy said "PaRappa and Lammy sitting in a tree"

Everyone spelled it out together "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" They turned around and that's what they were doing.

 **So that's my story. Tell me if you want more**

 **Peach, Love, and Candy - Miragold123**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 2 is finally here. This would be a whole other story if it wasn't for the user _PaRappa and Lammy!_ It may completely un** **related but it actually brings a ship on to the loveboat. Thanks for the inspiration and on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Truth or dare

One day in PaRappa town a group of 8 friends - PaRappa, Sunny, PJ, Matt, Paula, Katy, Lammy, and Ma-San - were having lunch when Katy had an _amazing_ idea.

"Hey guys let's play Truth or dare" She said. Everyone looked around at each other. "Who wants to go first?"

"I bet 10 bucks Lammy is gonna pick truth on her turn" Matt wispered to PaRappa making sure Lammy wasn't listing.

"Your on dude" PaRappa complied.

"I'll go I'll go" Matt said. He always liked to go first. "Hmm...Katy, truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare" she replied.

"I dare you to jump on the table, and sing the first song you sung at your first concert." Matt dared.

Katy sighed. She complied with the dare.

" _No Cutting corners_

 _She's on the border now!_ "

She began. Lammy couldn't help but play along, pretending to play her guitar.

As Katy, finished she jumped down from the table, plopped on the chair, and drank some water. Scattered applauds sounded from around the restaurant. She looked at Matt furiously. _Just wait til' it's my turn._ She thought to herself. "Sunny how 'bout you go next?" she implied.

"Sure. PaRappa, truth or dare" Sunny asked.

"Truth!" PaRappa said excited about what Sunny was going to ask him.

"Is it true that you and Lammy are dating?" She said smirking.

"Actually yes. We are. I've gotten over you and I don't regret it" PaRappa said trying to maintain a happy smile

"Um...OK, that wasn't weird or anything" Sunny said nervously.

"PJ, truth or dare?" PaRappa asked.

"Truth" PJ uttered out while still eating a donut.

"Have you ever done anything major this week besides eating, sleeping, or DJ...ing" PaRappa asked.

"Um, not really" PJ replied. "As a matter a fact, those things you just mentioned, are the only things I've been doing".

"Just as I thought" Matt mumbled.

"Alright Ma-San, truth or dare?" PJ asked Ma-San.

#Truth. I don't want to get involved in this drama you call dares# Ma-San squeaked.

"Hmm" PJ thought. Katy whispered in his ear. PJ's eyes widened (for the first time in ages) "Ma-San, don't get mad when I say this, but have you ever been to an anger management class?" PJ winced, looking as Ma-San. The stick of dynamite on her head began smoking.

#ARE YOU SAYING THIS BECAUSE OF MY TEMPER BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, I AM GOING TO GOUGE YOUR EYEBALLS OUT AND P-# Ma-San began.

"MA-SAN! IT'S JUST A QUESTION. YOU JUST HAVE TO SAY YES OR NO!" Katy yelled. The small spark on Ma-San's head was gone.

#Well, why didn't you say so# Ma-San cooled down. #Actually yes. I'm actually in one#. Ma-San looked at Paula, who was on her phone practically ignoring everything going on. #Paula.# Ma-San squeaked, no answer. #PAULA# Paula snapped out of it.

"Wa-What is it?" Paula said shocked.

#Truth or Dare# Ma-San asked

"Dare, I ain't no chicken" she said looking a specific someone (Lammy).

#I dare you to run outside and say# she hopped on the table, walked over to Paula (In case you didn't know Ma-San is only about 2 feet tall) and whispered in her ear.

"What?! I'm not gonna do that! That'll ruin my perfect image" Paula shouted.

"Is there a KFC around here? Because I smell chicken" Katy said with an eyebrow raised, smirking.

"UGH, FINE! I'll do it" Paula said getting out of her seat. It was raining outside and Paula was hesitating. She looked around and saw Katy imitating a chicken. She sucked up her courage and went outside to the middle of the street, got on her knees and looked up. "Oh mighty lord in the heavens please let it rain harder." She said. She stood up and looking in the restaurant. Her friends laughing hysterically. She looked at her knees. They were wet and covered with asphalt.

Everyone was practically dying of laughter. Paula was mad. She wanted to choke them but she didn't thankfully. "Lammy truth or dare" Paula asked smirkingt-truth" Lammy said shyly.

The table erupted with disagreement. "I told you, you owe me ten bucks" Matt told PaRappa. PaRappa sighed and gave him the money.

"Um well I g-guess I could try dare" Lammy stuttered.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Pay up bro" PaRappa said to Matt. Matt handed him his money back along with 10 more for losing the bet.

"Good. You see the closet over there" Paula pointed out. Lammy nodded in agreement. "I dare you and PaRappa-" She wispered in her ear. Lammy's face turned red. She glanced PaRappa and gathered up courage and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him in the closet.

"The timer starts now. You have 5 minutes" Paula said starting a timer on her phone.

"Lammy, um...why are we in here?" PaRappa asked.

Lammy wispered the dare in his ear.

"Oh, um..I would expect Paula to do something like that but, I...um never expected you to comply" PaRappa said nervously.

"I know but, I just wanted to make you happy. I had a feeling you'd want me to pick dare" Lammy said smiling softly. "Plus we can fake it" She winked.

"How?" PaRappa tilted his head.

"Just, like, this" she said, leaning in, she kissed him. They melted away into a magical land (for about 5 seconds) until Paula slammed the door open. They snapped out of it and heard a click. Paula managed to take a picture of this momentus occasion. Lammy got up and sat in her seat, PaRappa doing the same. Both their faces were red with embarrassment. "You're lucky you've had your turn and now I have two choices to chose from to let my anger out on" Lammy said furiously. "Sunny, truth or dare" she said innocently.

"I wanna say truth but I don't wanna seem like a wuss soooo, dare". Sunny replied.

"I dare you to take this cup, go outside, dig up a flower, and put it in the cup and bring it back" Lammy said profuriosly, her eye twitching with rage.

Sunny was surprised. she didn't want to dig up an innocent flower (since she was a flower herself). She picked up the cup and sadly walked outside. She found a flower that looked just like her - yellow with pink petals. She looked at her hands as rain poured down on them. She dug up the flower and placed it in the cup. She poured a bit of dirt in the cup and allowed rain to water the cup. She walked inside, tears dripping down her soaked face. "Done" She said, sucking up tears. "Katy, you can have your turn back"

 _Finally, now is my chance to get back at Matt_. She thought to herself "Matt, truth or dare" Katy smirked

"Dare" he said, not knowing the disastrous coniquences to come.

Katy signaled her friends to come over. Paula, as always, wasn't listening. "Matt, there is no turing back" she whispered "I dare you to-" She wispered. Everyone gasped.

"You don't mean that do you" Matt shuddered.

"You have to" Katy began.

"It's a dare" PaRappa, Sunny, PJ, and Katy all exclaimed simultaneously.

Matt got up and tapped Paula on the shoulder. "What is it" Paula asked disgusted.

"I hate to tell you this but" He wispered in her ear.

"What! As if I'd eve-" She was interrupted by Matt kissing her. This lasted for practically forever.

-5 minutes later-

PaRappa with his cheek on fist, Sunny stroking a single petal on the flower she was dared to pick, Katy digging through her notebook, and Lammy, PJ, and Ma-San standing outside under Katy's umbrella casually looking inside waiting for Matt and Paula to stop.

-10 more minutes later-

PaRappa is dozing off, Sunny with her head down looking at the flower, Katy writing lyrics but crumpling up each piece of paper, the others outside, PJ asleep with Lammy and Ma-San.

-15 more agonizing minutes later-

PaRappa asleep, Sunny also asleep but with her flower in hand, Katy practically buried under crumpled paper, the others still outside. Matt pulled away. Paula starstruck. "Finally!" Katy blurted out. This snapped PaRappa and Sunny out of their slumber, signaling PJ, Ma-San and Lammy to some inside. Ma-san actually managed to take a picture on her phone, thus remembering this occasion

"Does anyone wanna play again" Katy suggested.

"NO" everyone else shouted.

 **That's the end of this chapter. leave a review on what the next chapter should be about**

 **Remember: Peace, Love, and Candy - Miragold123**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**Welcome to another chapter of this cringe-tastic fanfiction. Again this wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for the user _PaRappa and Lammy!_ They (I say they because I don't know the gender of this person) Inspire me to not be afraid to be myself and without further ado LETS GET ON WITH IT**

The Party

It was a Friday afternoon. Everyone was hanging out with the partner; PaRappa laying on Lammy's lap looking up at her, Lammy looking down at him, Paula leaning on Matt's shoulder both of them on their phones, Sunny hugging Joe's arm (a disgusting sight to think of), everyone else - PJ, Katy, and Ma-San - were just talking when a piece of paper flew onto Ma-San's face. Her face turned red with anger and was about the crumple up and throw the paper until Katy noticed it. "Huh? what's this?" She asked, taking the paper out of Ma-San's hand. She uncrumpled it and it was a flyer. "Join us at club fun for this Saturday's party at 8 PM. Musiscans wanted" she read aloud. She got up and ran to her other friends "Guys check this out!" Katy said frantically.

"What is it" Sunny asked, tilting her head.

PaRappa got up and Katy handed him it. "Guys its a flyer to a party happening right here in PaRappa town!" he said joy filled.

"That sound's cool!" PJ said whilst asleep.

"And, it's this Saturday!" Katy exclaimed.

"Th-this Saturday but we don't have time" Lammy said shyly.

"Since when were you ever worried about time" Paula said rudely.

Lammy just gave her a mean look. "C'mon guys, if we pitch in together we will make it in time" Katy said enthusiastically.

The next day PJ woke up bright and early. 8: AM that is (very unlike him). Getting ready to wake his friends up. First he went to Paula's house. He knocked on her door. A tired and messy Paula walked out in a robe and slippers holding a mug full of coffee. "Wha-who is it," she yawned. When she noticed it was one of her friends, she ran back in the house, leaving the door wide open. PJ helped himself in. He looked around and found a notepad and a pen.

He wrote a note. _Meet us at the mall 2 PM. - PJ._ He found some tape and taped the note on Paula's door. Next it was off to PaRappa's house. Matt was staying over at PaRappa's house and that was awfully convenient. He managed to take Paula's notepad because she would be too busy to notice. He also managed to stash a roll of tape. He wrote another note. He put tape on it an taped it on the inside of PaRappa's mailbox (because his dad checked it every morning). He then walked to an apartment complex. It was also convenient that Katy and Ma-San where staying over at Lammy's for band wrote another note and slipped it under the door. Then he walked over to Sunny's house and taped another note onto her favorite flower's pot. PJ when home after realizing what time it was.

5 hours later PJ left to go to the mall. He went in the food court and bought $100 worth of food. Steak for PaRappa and Matt (get it?), pizza for Ma-San, Lammy and Katy, salad for Sunny, and a box of donuts for him ('cause why the heck not?). His friends came and sat around the table. " I'm giving each of you $250 to spend on stuff for the party. Alright?" He said giving each of them money. They got up and left and went their separate ways.

They spent almost all afternoon in the mall. At the end, they practically spent all their share money. PJ bought a bow and spent the rest of his share on food. Matt spent all day looking for a tux that cost less than $250. In the end he manged to find a blue one. PaRappa bought a white dress shirt, black jacket and black pants. Sunny bought a blue and yellow dress in oppose to her normal orange and purple. Ma-San bought a dress that looked suspiciously like the one she wears. Paula, on the other hand, bought a green dress and had her hair curled. Lammy bought a beautiful red dress, white gloves and red shoes.

When they were done with that mess, they met up in the food court 7:00. "Alright. We have 1 hour until this begins." Matt got up on a table, being the insane dog that he is. "Go home and get changed. We don't forever.". His glanced focus mostly on Paula. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

PaRappa ran to his room and got changed. He left his regular clothes on the floor and Put on the stuff he just bought. He looked in his drawer full of hats and took the one that he had on off. He folded it neatly and placed it in the drawer. He took out a black one with his golded signiture icon and put it on.

PJ went to the Phat Donut and got himself another box of donuts and proceeded to Club Fun.

Matt raced to his room and placed the bag on his bed. He put on the suit that he bought. He brushed his hair with a convienetly place brush he left in his room from a few nights ago. He put his other clothes in a laundry basket in his laundry room and left his house.

Ma-San hung up her dress and left without changing (It's not like anyone would know anyway)

Sunny put on her revesed color dress and gave her dad the other one.

Katy put on her dress and walked to the mirror. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Katy dispised dress but she did it to impress her friends.

Paula got changed and spent 45 minutes putting on make-up, choosing jewlry (You know, that girly stuff)

Lammy accually got changed in the dressing room of the store. She didn't have time to go to her appartment and get changed because it is 20 from club fun and she didn't want to risk losing time because of that 'incident' of almost being late to her show 2 months ago. She walked to the exit. A guard noticed her. "Hey! you can't leave with that on!" He shouter. Lammy showed him her recipt. "Oh, my appologies. Thank you for shopping.

It was 8 and the group met up at the entrance to Club fun. Since PJ was there before the others he set up a surprise. A music battle. He knew how compettitve Katy was to music and he wanted to test something out. The group walked in and were greeted by the host. "There's the second band. Are you ready for the competion?" He asked

"Competition?" They said simotaniasly.

PJ chuckled nervously. "I may or may not of signed us up for a music competition" He instantly regretted the decsision.

#I don't think that was a bad idea# Ma-San pointed out. The group agreed.

"Alright, follow me" The host said leading them backstage. Matt and Paula weren't really in the band so they offered to stand off to the side.

"Come on guys! Don't you wanna help us" Sunny asked.

"Matt I know your good on the saxophone" PaRappa teased. Everyone eles giggled.

"Paula I came to your 5th grade concert and you _ROCKED_ that flute solo" Katy added.

Both Matt and Paula blushed with embarassment.

"FINE!" they said simotainously.

The group practiced for half an hour. The host told them to wrap it up. He went on stage. "How are you doin' club fun? Are ya'll ready for this competeiton!" He asked th crowd. Loud cheering erupted. "Alright! Tonigt we have Teriyaki Yoko" The cheering died down a bit. "Versus Milkcan!" The cheering got louder than it was before. "Alright here are the rules. I'll give you a genre of music and you guys need to play with the corresponding genre. There are 3 rounds. To win the bands need to achive the most points. I don't want a decision. I wanna see a knock out!. The first genra is ROCK. Let's do this! Yoko your first."

Yoko started

 _I know your thie wild_

 _and violent flames_

 _And I still smell your smoke_

 _and I can't play straight with your game..._

As she finished scatterd applause came from around the club

It was Milkan's turn

 _No cutting Corners_

 _She's on the border NOW_

 _No sheddin' tears_

 _The goal's real near_

 _Trying to shift_

 _Into gear_

 _That's when see ya comin'_

 _Prevent Me from runnin'..._

When they finished the crowd erupted.

"Alright! One point for Milkcan. Zero for Yoko! The next genre is RAP"

Milkcan began. PaRappa did the majority

 _We're on the border NOW_

 _No time for tears_

 _The goal is near_

 _Trying to shift_

 _To a higer gear_

 _That's when see all of ya comin'_

 _Just to Prevent Me from runnin'_

The crowd erupted once again. It was Yoko's turn.

 _I still feel the smell of smoke_

 _and I cannot play straight with your game_

 _'Cuz I know you're gonna behave_

 _Like a Child of the world way up above_

As Yoko finished the applause for her actually was a lot louder than she thought.

"Alright so this one goes again to Milkcan. For this last one I'll make it easy for ya" the host began "How about ANY genre 'Cuz why the heck not? Yoko?"

Yoko knew she wasn't gonna win so she backed out of it, dropping her mic and causing feedback throughout the club.

"okay...that could have gone a lot better. The winner is MILKCAN.

The crowd erupted once again, this time so loud everyone almost went deaf.

"Alright we're gonna play this song and were gonna take it slow." The host said.

Katy was at the punch bowl. She seemed to have teleported. Matt and PaRappa walked over to her. "How did you get here so fast" Matt asked.

"I have my ways" Katy said.

"So what are you gonna do about the next song?" PaRappa asked.

"Oh that. I was just planning on standing here until the song ended" Katy said desolated.

Just then the song ended. "Well see ya later" Matt said walking away with PaRappa.

Katy walked over to the other side and saw here friends. Lammy holding PaRappa like it was on of her babies, Matt and Paula hugging each other, each on their phone, Sunny and Joe (yeesh, no explanation needed), even Ma-San was there with a peice of cheese casually taking a bite every once and a while.

Katy sighed and noticed PJ at the punch bowl getting 2 cups. He walked over to Katy offering her a drink. She gladly accepted. "So Katy. Do you have anyone 'special' in your life?" PJ asked.

"No why?" she replied.

PJ threw away the cup in the trash can and offered her his hand. Katy accepted it and the two started dancing. Katy then slipped on a small puddle and PJ caught her. They gazed into each other's eyes for a full on minute. Katy hugged him. Then they did what any other couple would do (figure it out)

The song ended but the two didn't notice and Matt and Paula found their way around to Katy and PJ. "So much for standing at the punch bowl" Matt said sarcastically.

Katy and PJ got up each of their faces a very dark red.

Thus ends another chapter

 **Sorry for taking to long. Writers block struck me. The next chapter is gonna take place about 5 years in the future**

 **Farewell my friends and remember:**

 **Peace, Love and Candy**


	4. Chapter 4: I gotta Propose

**This story takes place 5 years in the future**. **I was feeling it and now it's here** **. Five years later, Matt and Paula are still dating, Katy and PJ are married, Joe and Sunny broke up (Serves him right), PaRappa hasn't proposed yet to Lammy. Just so you don't get confused.** **But also Thanks SO MUCH to the user _PaRappa and Lammy_! so enough rambling and let's get on with it.**

The cafe was as peaceful as ever.

A certain dog and his girlfriend were on a date

"Lammy..."

"Yes PaRappa, what's up?"she asked

"I love you so much"he stared into her, lovely, caring eyes

"Me too, but I already knew that"

"Yeah, but, we've been together since we were teens...and everyday I've grown more in love with you"

they both blushed

"Same here..."

"Can I ask you a question Lammy?" PaRappa smiled

"I don't know can you?"the lamb joked

"Um Jammer Lammy will you...will you..."

"Will I what?"

PaRappa found it hard to ask what he wanted to ask

"Will you...will you...never mind "PaRappa said

"Uh huh, sure"she nodded, Lammy knew what he was supposed to ask,

"Can I ask you a question"Lammy thought she'd make it easier for PaRappa to ask him the question instead

"PaRappa Rappa, will you..."she found it just as hard

"Will you hurry up so we can get home..."she nervously giggled

"Ok, then"

It was really hard to ask what they wanted to ask.

Paula and Sunny chatted for a while

"PaRappa and Lammy and Katy and PJ are doing so well..."Sunny said

"What do you mean"Paula said

"Well, they've been together for ages and I've not even got a boyfriend nor ever had a crush on one…Well I did but…"Sunny explained, Sunny had never found the perfect guy

Not yet anyway...

"So you want me to help"Sunny was too busy looking in her cluttered bag for her phone to even listen

"Yes, that would be lovely Paula. Would you set me up with someone?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it tomorrow"she still wasn't listening to Sunny

"Really?"

"Anything for a friend"Paula continued looking

"Thanks you're a pal"Sunny hugged Paula and ran off

"What the heck did I agree to do again"Paula, who found her phone, wondered out loud

Matt, who sat with them explained to Paula:

"You agreed to set Sunny up on a date"

"WHAT!"Paula screamed

"By tomorrow"Matt continued

"Again...WHAT!"

"Oh crud. Sunny is lovely and everything but, by tomorrow"Paula realised what she had done

"Your exact words were

'Yeah, yeah. I'll do it tomorrow'"Matt did his best impression of Paula

"Great impression can I add. And can you do me a solid and maybe...go on a date with Sunny"

"I can't. We're dating"

"She doesn't know that."

"But what about that whole...truth or dare incident"

"I told her I couldn't forgive you after that. I also told her that I faked it and it was a long talk but I persuaded her"

"And that party?"

"She wasn't paying much attention to that"

"But..."

"C'mon, just one date, I promised the poor thing"Paula begged

"Fine"Matt agreed

"You most definitely won't regret this Matt"

"You better hope so!"

Paula gave him a huge hug and he blushed.

"You better not screw this up" Paula added

Matt nodded

"Or our relationship" Paula finished

Matt took a nervous gulp and nodded nervously.

Meanwhile at PaRappa and Lammy's house,

"Have you heard that Paula has said that she is getting Sunny a date tomorrow! Seriously, poor Sunny if this goes wrong. Paula better not screw up"Lammy explained

"You have a good point Sunny is sensitive"PaRappa said,

He was right,

Sunny is a really sensitive and nervy person.

Later on PaRappa sat in his and Lammy's room and stared at the box which contained a ring for Lammy

'What should I say, when should I say it, how can I say it, where should I say it. PaRappa, you are lucky to have her and you need to show how grateful you are, you've both been together forever-'

"Knock-knock"Lammy knocked on the bedroom door, interrupting PaRappa's thoughts,

PaRappa hid the ring

"You ok? You seemed nervous about asking me a certain question..."

"It was nothing, really"PaRappa said

"'Kay, just checking."Lammy said "If you were to ask me then if our relationship would last this long, I'd probably say 'apparently, no' but boy, would I be wrong"they both kissed,

Then Lammy left the room

"Hey Lammy"

She stopped and turned to face her soulmate

"I gotta believe"PaRappa smiled

"You're still the optimistic, adorable puppy I fell in love with"Lammy smiled back

"And you're the kind and caring lamb I fell in love with"PaRappa whispered.

It was the day that Sunny expected the date that Paula set up.

Sunny waited outside the cafe for ages and no one came

"I might as well just-"

"WAIT!"Matt yelled as he ran as fast as he could,

He stopped for breath

"Don't...leave...I bought these flowers for- oh they must've gotten messed up in running over here"Matt laughed nervously

As he held up a bunch of, rather mangled, flowers

Sunny smelt them

"They smell lovely Matt. So are you the one who Paula said is going on the date with me, if not, th...th..that's ok"Sunny blushed,

Sunny looked quite beautiful in her new dress, it made Matt blush

"Yeah, thats me..."he blushed

"Umm...Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think we should go?"Sunny asked

"How about the park it's always so lovely there..."Sunny thought of the beautiful park, the twinkling blue lake, the wind in the trees, it made her relaxed

"O...ok"Matt and Sunny walked off.

'Gee, Paula knows how to pick a guy'

Sunny thought, she might actually be in love with Matt

"S...Sunny, do you like the park? Wait, that's stupid let me start again...-"

"The park is a beautiful and wonderful place, it's where we can enjoy all of what Mother Nature has given us, even in a big city like our's...at least that's how I feel"Matt said

"I think of the calm relaxing lake and the wind in the trees"Sunny wandered off for a while,

"Earth to Sunny, come in Sunny, over"Matt joked

Sunny laughed at his little joke

"I know it's our first date, but I sure as heck hope it's not our last" Sunny said. Matt thought about Paula and felt bad. He lay back on the bench, Sunny was going to, but then fell

And she laughed, Matt fell to the ground with her

"Hey Matt, that cloud looks like PaRappa's old beanie"Sunny pointed out

"And that one looks like Lammy's guitar"

The both laughed, then blushed.

Katy and PJ were supposed to meet Lammy and PaRappa, they were late because PJ was being rather lazy and Katy took too long picking out the correct outfit,

"Well, you sleep enough as is"Katy groaned at PJ

She pressed on the doorbell to PaRappa and Lammy's house

No one answered

She pressed it again

No one answered

Then she pressed it multiple times that the doorbell broke,

PaRappa answered the door

"Katy, are you trying to break the doorbell?"he complained

"Sorry, PJ took too long sleeping- wait a minute, is he sleeping IN THE CAR!"she exploded

"How about you come inside"PaRappa said trying to calm his friend down

"Yeah, hope he doesn't wonder where I've gone off to!"

Katy Stomped gloomily into PaRappa's house

"Where's Lammy?"Katy asked

"Shopping"PaRappa answered

"Ok, OMG..."

"What?"PaRappa asked, Katy has a tiny bit of OCD and can't help but point out something messy, but this wasn't the case.

She pointed to the box with Lammy's ring,

"Is that an engagement ring for Lammy"she smiled

"Yes, it's for Lammy"PaRappa answered

"OMG, you and Lammy are getting married!"Katy had a huge smile across her face

"Yes, may I add, that it's weird to hear you still say 'OMG'"

"I can't believe it! Have you proposed yet?I NEED FLIPPING DETAILS!"Katy was kind of overreacting a bit, but PaRappa understood how excited she was

"No, Lammy doesn't know. I'll tell you 'details' over some coffee or tea"

"Coffee please!"Katy asked in a very loud, still overly excited voice.

The two sat down and talked about it

"No way, she'll be so happy!"Katy cheered

"Yeah, but I need it to be as surprise so whatever you do-"

PaRappa heard the door handle,

He hid Lammy's ring,

Lammy came in with a few bags

"Hi honey, you'll never guess what...oh hi Katy"Lammy waved

Katy was eager to tell her bestie about the proposal

"Lammy...PaRappa wants to marr-"

PaRappa interrupted Katy's not-so-whisper whisper and gave her a stare

"PaRappa wants to what?"Lammy asked

"He wants to know how many sugars do you want in your coffee..."Katy sighed

"Just one,please"Lammy smiled sweetly

'That was close, loudmouth' Katy thought to herself.

It was late now and Matt walked Sunny to her apartment (She moved)

"How was the date?"he asked, blushing

"Lovely"Paula blushed too

Paula was about walk in, but then stopped and turned around to Matt

"Come in"she said

"Ok then"Matt walked in

The apartment wasn't too big, Sunny did live alone after all,

But the flat was still cosy and homely and lovely,

"Did you enjoy the date too?"she asked

"It was fun if that's what you're asking"Matt smiled

"I felt like a teen again"

"Me too"Sunny smiled

"I'll thank Paula for setting this whole thing up"Sunny said, sitting down next to Matt

"I'll have to thank her too"Matt frowned and thought that now he'd have to choose because he still had feelings for Paula,

Stay with Paula or move on to Sunny,

Sunny or Paula,

He had not a clue!

BUT he couldn't betray his girlfriend. Mostly because of what she'd do to him

"Do you wanna...do it again sometime?" Sunny asked

"I...I'm sorry but me and Paula are... well... dating. She brainwashed me into doing this for you but I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry but... the answer is no"

Sunny's heart was crushed. Tears fell from her eyes. "GET OUT" she yelled, pointing at the door.

Matt got up and walked away.

-=The next day=-

"Yes, I understand, ok bye"PaRappa said into the phone

"What's up?"Matt asked

"You already know that I'm planning to propose to Lammy..."

"Yes, everyone except Lammy knows..."Matt said

"...well, I was going to propose at this fancy restaurant but it's all full and the next time I can get a reservation is 3 weeks from now"PaRappa frowned,

The past few days he had tried to find the perfect time to propose, but it all went wrong rather quickly "I've tried all week and something manages to go wrong, why does the universe hate the idea of me and Lammy being together, why?"

Matt looked at the, very upset, PaRappa

"Listen, here's some advice, if something goes wrong, make it work"

"What does that supposed to mean?"PaRappa was confused

"It means that if something goes wrong just compromise and go with it, and...what was that thing you said a lot when we were kids, no really I forgot"Matt said, trying to remember

"I gotta believe"PaRappa said quietly

"Then, believe"

Matt was trying to tell his friend not to give up and that nothing will go wrong if he just believed that he could do it!

"I can do it, I will do it. Tonight me and Lammy will go to the park for a night time stroll, then we'll go stargazing, then..then-"

"You sound like an excitable kid"Matt interrupted

PaRappa realised that something could go wrong, but he wondered what...

"What could go wrong?"PaRappa asked

"I can think of a few things, but I really don't want you worrying"

The last thing Matt wanted was PaRappa to worry

"What do you think PJ?"PaRappa asked,

They both turned to look at the sleeping bear

"PJ!"

PJ slowly opened his eyes

"I want more cake please..."PJ berri said, sounding half-asleep,

"You married Katy not too long ago, how did you propose?"PaRappa asked

"I just asked..."PJ got back to his dream

He wasn't much help.

Lammy, Paula and Katy went clothes shopping

"So, how do I look"

Katy came out the dressing room wearing something way to over the top,

Paula laughed while Lammy wasn't even looking at Katy and thinking of something entirely different,

"Now that's just rude, and what's up with Lammy?"Katy walked up facing Lammy,

She had a kind of blank expression on her usually lovely, cute and innocent-looking face

"You ok?"Katy asked

No reply,

Paula thought a joke would cheer Lammy up

"Remember at Katy's wedding when PJ slept through most of the vows..."

Katy gave Paula an evil look

"Ok, remember when I accidentally shoved Matt into the lake and he was soaking!"

Katy and Paula laughed,

Lammy sighed

"Sorry, it's about PaRappa-"Lammy said

"Do you want to break up with him?! Now, think of all the time you spent with him, you've been in love with him you're entire life. Don't throw it away n-"

"Um, Katy, let me finish. I want to marry him..."Lammy smiled a bit

"Really?"both girls asked

Lammy blushed and nodded and hugged her best friends,

Then Lammy looked sort of sad again

"...the thing is, he's been acting weird the past few days"

Katy really wanted to tell Lammy, but she had promised PaRappa not to

"Maybe he wants to marry you too, not that he's planning to propose, but maybe he feels the same way.."Katy said, trying hard not to tell Lammy the secret,

Lammy's eyes lit up and she smiled a wide happy smile

"He wants to propose?!"Lammy cheered

"I said what if-"Katy gave up, she knew the secret was already out

"Ok, forget She said anything, please. It was supposed to be a surprise"Paula turned to look at Katy

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I know what to do"Lammy smiled.

Matt stood outside Paula's apartment and knocked on the door

"Paula, it's me, Matt..."Matt stood outside awkwardly on his own,

There was a long silence,

"Paula..."Matt knocked again,

Someone who looked like Paula but had no color opened the door and belched

"Hello, is this the right apartment?"Matt asked

"Paula, YOUR DUMB BOYFRIEND IS HERE! AND YOU HAVE BAD TASTE IN MEN..."

"So are you her sister?"Matt asked,

the girl looked angrily at Matt

"What's it to ya?"she crossed her arms

"Sorry Raula," (Creative I, know) "I couldn't hear you- oh hi Matt, come in and I'll explain."

Matt entered the room, it smelt of flowers and daisies, as usual,

"Ugh, this place smells terrible"Raula moaned

"I think it smells wonderful"Matt smiled as he sat next to Paula while Raula went into the kitchen to get a coke.

"Matt, don't freak out, but, I died 2 weeks ago"

"You DIED?" Matt screamed, interrupting her.

"Yeah it's a long story, but anyway, that girl who looks an awful lot like me, I saw her in hell, and well... she's supposed to be my dead twin sister who died when we were babies"Paula explained

"Oh.."that's why she looks like you"

"Yeah, apparently, there are actually duplicates of all of us, there's one of Lammy, PaRappa, there's even one of you. Anyway since she has nowhere to stay, she is staying with me for a while"

Matt smiled at Paula

"You're so thoughtful Paula, it was nice of you to help your sister"

They stared into each other's eyes and was about to kiss until...

"Hey Paula!"

"What is it?"Paula said, looking rather frustrated at her sister for interrupting her kiss

"We ran out of coke"Raula yelled back

"Already, I'll have to get more. Wait here Matt and watch Raula, she can't be trusted on her own"

Paula rushed out the door.

Raula smiled at Matt seductively,

"She's gone now"Raula said, staring at Matt

"Y...y..yeah"Matt was scared of Raula and what she could do and why she 'couldn't be trusted on her own'

"You can drop the act with me"

"What act?"Matt walked slowly away from Raula

"I know which twin you really like..."

"Um yeah, Paula"Matt was getting even more scared

Raula walked closer towards him, and was about to kiss him, until Matt grabbed a cushion and put it in the way of his face thus making Raula kiss a cushion,

"Listen Raula, I like you-"

"REALLY!"Raula smiled

Matt was sweating

"BUT..."

"BUT WHAT..."Raula growled

"I like you as a friend, I love your sister but I just like you. See what I mean?"Matt explained,

Raula looked really mad now

"EXCUSE ME! YOU LOVE MY DUMB, AIRHEAD SISTER MORE THAN ME!"Raula raged

"Well...yeah, basically"Matt was sweating a cold sweat, he was cared of Raula's temper

"I WILL WIN YOUR FLIPPING HEART ONE DAY MATT MAJOR, AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT PAULA WENT THROUGH THE SAME PAINFUL DEATH I DID IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE THE IDEA!SEE WHAT I MEAN!"Raula was so close to Matt, he could feel her breath,

That was when Paula opens the door.

Raula innocently stood back in kitchen as if nothing happens and Matt just stood as still as a statue,

"Um, Matt"Paula said,

Matt ran as fast as he could

Matt ran and bumped into PaRappa

"That...R...R...Raula is insane" Matt panted

"Who's Raula?"PaRappa asked

"Paula's twin from hell, no joke, she really is!"Matt screamed

PaRappa just nodded as if his friend was crazy

"Whatever. Anyway, how are you PaRappa?"Matt asked, feeling a bit more calm now

"Fine"PaRappa said "I haven't done 'it' yet"

Matt got it the wrong way

"Well, whenever you and Lammy are ready to do 'it'"

PaRappa just gave his friend a look

"What are you talking about? I meant that I haven't proposed"

Matt remembered their conversation earlier that day

"You said you were going to do it tonight"

PaRappa remembered too

"Tonight, definitely"

PaRappa and Lammy walked through the park that night,

"When you asked me to walk through the park at night I thought you were going crazy"Lammy giggled

"Yeah"PaRappa blushed.

The two walked through the park, giggling until,

"Hey, Lammy. Come on..."

PaRappa walked through a bush

"What the...PaRappa, are you ok?"

His arm reached out and he dragged Lammy in,

"Oh, I wonder how this picnic, that I did not have to ask PJ and Matt to help, come from?"PaRappa pretended to be surprised

"Oh PaRappa, This is beautiful. Though I have a feeling you had a bit of help"Lammy gave him a look

"Yeah, I did. Follow me Miss Lamb" (Honestly who knows her last name)PaRappa did a rather posh accent

"Ha ha, ok Mr Rappa"Lammy laughed,

They both sat on the blanket,

"So...why did you set this up?"Lammy asked

"I just want to take you on a date. Does there have to be a specific reason?"PaRappa asked

"I guess not"Lammy laughed,

She was hoping that this is what Katy was talking about,

She hoped that this was the moment PaRappa asked her the life changing question.

PaRappa stood up, played some Romantic music and held his hand out,

Song:Alone Together By: Rebecca Sugar"Want to dance?"he asked

Lammy held his hand and he twirled her around,

The two enjoyed dancing together,

Then Lammy fell and PaRappa caught her

"It's ok..."

His eyes looked into her's

"...I got you..."

And then he bent down to kiss her,

"...And I'll never let you go..."

"Um Jammer Lammy will you-"

PaRappa was interrupted by his phone ringing,

The two stood up straight,

"Hello...what? Ok, I'll be right there"PaRappa hung up and looked sad

"Is everything ok?" Lammy asked

"No, Paula's in hospital"PaRappa explained

"Oh dear, let's go" Lammy looked concerned.

Matt held Paula's weak hand when PaRappa and Lammy came in,

"Oh Paula. What happened?"Lammy asked and sat beside her friend

"It was Raula..."Paula said weakly

"What? Who is she? What did she do?" Lammy asked with tears in her eyes

"M...my sister...f...from...hell. She beat me up"

Lammy hugged Paula.

Matt looked at Paula, who was sleeping,

"What happened?"PaRappa asked

"She and her sister got in a fight and...well...she lost. Paula is good at fighting but...not against certain people"

Paula had bruises and sores where her sister attacked,

A tear fell from Matt's eye

"It's my fault" he whispered

"No Matt, you had nothing to do with this" Lammy said

"Raula said if I choose Paula over her, she'd hurt Paula. The others are coming in a bit to see her."

Just then, Katy, Ma-San, Sunny and PJ came through the door

"Paula!"Katy screamed

"Are we too late?"she cried

"No, she's just sleeping. The doctor said she'll be fine, she'll be weak but fine"

Matt looked at the sleeping fox again,

"She's coming home with me tonight, so I can keep her safe"

why Paula? She's so innocent. She would never hurt anyone* Ma-San got angry at whoever hurt her friend.

Just then, the doctor entered the room

"What's wrong doctor?"

"I have news about Paula, she's-"

"I know she's sick, I know"Matt said

"Let me finish, Paula is pregnant"

Everyone looked shocked

"Ok...this is awkward..."Matt stood awkwardly

Just then, Paula opened her eyes

"What is it? Is anything wrong?why are all you smiling at me like that?"Paula asked

Paula was confused

"Paula, are you having a baby?"Matt asked

"Is that an insult? Wait, I remember, the doctor told me. Yeah...why, did she tell you?"

Everyone nodded at the same time

"Are you guys ok with this, will it make anything weird?" Paula asked

"No, not at all. we all love you Paula. Now there is another little Paula to love" Katy smiled

"Thanks Katy. Matt, are you ok with this?"

Matt nodded and kissed and hugged Paula,

Paula started crying

"Sorry, I just get emotional at these things"

Everyone did a group hug.

Paula got up,

"Hey, daddy Major" Paula joked

"Get up!"

Paula hit Matt with a pillow

"Hey, the baby isn't born yet!"Matt said, sounding tired,

Paula hit Matt with the pillow again

"I don't care, get up"she laughed

"Ok, I'm up"Matt yawned

"You all shocked us yesterday"

"With what?" Paula asked

"With you in hospital and the baby"Matt replied

Paula looked worried

"I know we should've took it slow, and it came too quickly an-"

Matt shushed Paula and looked in her eyes, and calmed her down

"Hey, it's ok"

He kissed her and went to make breakfast.

Meanwhile, in the Berri-Kat household,

"PJ, I've got work in 1 hour. Get up"

PJ stayed still

"PJ..."Katy growled

"PJ, GET UP RIGHT NOW" she yelled

"1 more hour..."

"I haven't got '1 more hour' get up NOW!"Katy lost her temper,

PJ eventually got up

"Alright, I'll be 5 minutes late. Hang on, if I drive there and skip breakfast, I'll make it"

PJ flopped back into bed.

In PaRappa and Lammy's house,

Lammy was still asleep,

Then, PaRappa walked in the room with a tray with breakfast on

"Lammy...wake up"

Lammy woke up and took her sleep mask off

"PaRappa! You didn't have to!"

She blushed

"Surprise" PaRappa placed the tray on the table on Lammy's side of the bed,

Lammy kissed her boyfriend on the cheek

"Thanks sweetie"Lammy smiled

PaRappa blushed

" um, this is lovely and everything, but...this toast is slightly burned"

"Yeah, and there is a slight mess in the kitchen, sorry"

Lammy just laughed

"That's why I do the cooking, you just make a mess"

"Sorry honey"she stopped and hugged him, and spilt orange juice in the process

"Well, looks like we both made a mess of breakfast. I'll clean it up in a bit" PaRappa laughed.

It had been 6 months after the 'incident' with Paula and Raula.

PaRappa still hadn't proposed yet, but he was still planning to,

And Paula and Matt were setting up for the baby,

So everything is fine, so far.

"What color should I paint the room?"Matt asked, his clothes covered in paint

"Yellow seems like a nice color" Paula said, pointing to a lovely shade of yellow

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Matt asked

"I want it to be a surprise" Paula smiled

Paula couldn't believe it, it had been 6 months and she got more excited each day,

Then Paula frowned

"They still haven't found Raula"she sighed

"WHAT?! She tried to kill you!"Matt said

"It scares me that she is still out there and I'm scared for you and the baby and-"

Matt put his hand on Paula's shoulder

"It'll be ok. He or she is ok, I won't let anyone harm you or our child"

"Thanks Matt"Paula kissed him.

Meanwhile,

In PaRappa's house,

"Paula just text me and said that she and Matt are decorating the baby's room"Lammy said looking at the photo of Paula and Matt in the half painted room

"That's a lovely yellow"PaRappa pointed out

"I know"Lammy agreed.

'I have to ask sooner or later. I know! Her birthday is in a few months, I'll ask then'

"What're you thinking about?" Lammy asked

"Nothing. Isn't it a certain lamb's birthday in 4 months?"he asked, changing the subjects

"That's a while away. And, also, you remembered my birthday, in our 5 years of being together you always ask "hey Lammy, when is your birthday again?""Lammy did a funny impression of PaRappa

"You know how I forget things...especially birthdays"

"That is true" Lammy smiled

PaRappa stared into Lammy's eyes,

"I have to wash the dishes"Lammy said

While PaRappa said "We should kiss,"

"Well, I guess one kiss will be-"

PaRappa kissed Lammy for 10 minutes,

"Wow, how long was that kiss?"Lammy laughed

"10 minutes and I timed it"PaRappa laughed

The two laughed together

"Oh PaRappa Rappa, you're still full of surprises"

-=4 months Later=-

The day came at last, Lammy's birthday

"Happy birthday to you" PaRappa sang as he entered His and Lammy's room

"Thanks sweetie"Lammy kissed PaRappa

"I have a present for you, but that can wait until later..."PaRappa said

"I hate suspense so much, tell me already!"

"Nope, I'll tell you at the party"

PaRappa was planning to propose at the party.

The two got ready, Lammy took a while

"Come on sweetheart"PaRappa said from outside the room

"Fine"

Lammy looked beautiful, she wore make up, and had this beautiful dress with little daisies printed on,

PaRappa stood there with his mouth wide open

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Lammy said, shutting PaRappa's mouth.

At the restaurant Pinto was already there

"Hey little sis' how's work?" PaRappa hugged his younger sibling

"Great, the new job is wonderful. By the way, is this a good idea to have the meal today?"Pinto asked

"Why?"Lammy asked

"It's past Paula's due date and..."

"Everything will be fine, sit down"PaRappa reassured them

It was really quiet side no one had come yet,

"How long are they going to be?"PaRappa looked out the window,

Then he saw PJ and Katy's car in the car park and PJ, Katy, Ma-san, Matt and Paula got out.

"PaRappa!"Paula hugged her friend

"you're happy today, what's up?"PaRappa asked

"Nothing" Paula sat next to the birthday girl

Lammy hugged her friend

"Happy birthday, wow, 25, or is it 24?"

"24 Paula, I'm 24 today. And how is Paula Jr?"Lammy asked, looking at the bump

"He or she is kicking up a fuss in there" Paula laughed

Matt sat next to PJ

"All day the baby has been kicking Paula, is everything ok?" Matt asked Katy

"Do I look like a midwife?" Katy asked.

The friends ordered their meals,

" PaRappa said he has a surprise, I wonder what it is..."

"No one tell her"PaRappa said to the others

"What secret were we keeping again?"PJ asked

Everyone just laughed.

After the meal PaRappa stood up,

He was about to propose,

"Um Jammer Lammy, will you...

But suddenly, Paula breathed heavily

"OMG, Paula's water broke!"Katy screamed

Paula shook her head and tried to stop

"Continue PaRappa"

She didn't want to ruin this moment

"Ok...Um Jammer Lammy will you-"

PaRappa was interrupted by a loud groan by Paula

"Ok, we have to go the hospital"

"No! Ask Lammy thE QUESTION!"Paula groaned

"Um Jammer Lammy, will you mar- ok, I can't we have to go, Paula is going to hurt herself and the baby, come on."

Everyone rushed outside of the restaurant,

Then Raula appeared

"Aha, I have- wait, is this the wrong time?"

Everyone nodded,

It was all happening at once.

Katy drove her car as fast as she could,

"Everyone ok back there?"

Matt and Paula nodded

"The others are with PaRappa and Lammy."

Katy's car went so fast it broke through the barrier, though she did leave money for parking,

Katy ran in with Matt and Paula behind

"We need a midwife, quickly!" Katy said to the lady at the counter.

Meanwhile, PaRappa's car was on its way to the hospital

*why are we going so fast* Ma-san said sarcastically

"Because this car doesn't go that quick!"PaRappa complainedPaRappa and Lammy gasped at what she said

"You're not allowed to say that in my car!"PaRappa yelled.

"We're almost here"Lammy said

PaRappa looked at the broken barrier

"Yeah, Katy has been here. I can tell"

PaRappa drove through and he, Lammy and Ma-san and PJ got out of the car.

"Hey, where is Paula?"PaRappa asked the woman behind the counter.

PaRappa and Lammy ran to the room, PJ and Ma-San were in no hurry,

The door burst open

"Where is she? Is she ok? Are you ok? Is th-"

"Ssh!" Matt shushed Lammy

"They're both sleeping"

Paula lay in bed with a little baby boy with blonde hair, the same color skin as Paula and brown eyes

"He's so cute" Lammy cooed

"Congratulations Matt"PaRappa hugged his friend,

Lammy kept cooing over the adorable baby,

PaRappa smiled

"What is his name?"Lammy asked

"James, or Jam because I felt like jam on toast for some reason"

"I'm kidding"Matt laughed

"He is called James though"

Then Paula woke up

"Hi you two, where are the others?"Paula asked, sounding very tired

"PJ went to the cafe, Ma-san and Katy are there too. How's the baby?"

"He didn't cry at all, he's very quiet"

"Sorry if Lammy is crowding him"

"It's ok, do you want to hold him?"Paula carefully let Lammy hold James

"Hello ba-ba, hello. it's me, aunty Lammy, yes it is, yes it is!"Lammy said in the voice that people usually use when speaking to babies,

PaRappa turned to Lammy

"Could 'aunty Lammy' calm down"

Lammy just rolled her eyes

"Ignore him"Lammy continued,

Lammy gave the baby back

"Here. he's a little cutie, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Lammy, PaRappa has something he'd like to ask you"

"I do?"

Paula gave him an 'you know what I mean' look

"Alright, I was the going to ask at the restaurant. But, Um Jammer Lammy, will you marry me?"PaRappa blushed

Lammy looked at PaRappa and nodded

"Yes, I will"

The two kissed

"Ahem, baby trying to sleep. Get a room" Paula laughed,

Then Katy opened the door

"Hello Mr and Mrs Rappa"

"You overheard everything, didn't you?"PaRappa asked

Katy nodded

"You haven't changed a bit"

"To be fair, none of us have. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe it's me being sentimental, but we haven't changed from 5 years ago, but we love it that way."

END

 **It was about time wasn't it. What did you think? Reccomend me any story ideas and I'll make a new story dedicaded to my commenters**


	5. The Hill

**Look who's back**

Lammy lay asleep in the tall warm grass a top a hill. She was awoken by the sound of rustling grass. She opened her eyes to she PaRappa looking down at her. "Afternoon sleepyhead" he smiled.

"Hey PaRappa" she laughed, sitting up.

"That's the smile I fell in love with" he said, wrapping his arm around her. This caused her to laugh more. "Remember this place?" he asked

"Yeah. The same place where you and I first became friends." She responded

[10 years ago]

PaRappa ran up a hill while Lammy was following him slowly. "Catch up slowpoke. It's like you're not even trying." he said

"That's 'cause I'm not" She remarked.

"Come on. You need to have some fun!" He said, rolling down a hill.

"You're going to regret that later" She shouted down towards him.

"No regrets"

Lammy took a deep breath and planted on the grass and rolled down the hill. She laughed the whole way down and enjoyed it. "I may of had my suspicions of you, but you know what? You're okay"

"Wanna go again?"

"Sure"

"Also the same place where we started dating" PaRappa said

[3 years ago]

PaRappa and Lammy where laying down staring at the sky on the hill. "Hey Lammy, wanna have a race?" He asked.

She wasn't paying much attention. She was just staring at the sky.

"Hello, earth to Peets" He snapped his fingers trying to get her attention.

"Don't call me that" she demanded

"I can call you whatever you want if you're not paying attention" he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well I get to do...this" She tackled him to the ground. They both laughed. Lammy tried to get up but her hands slipped causing her to kiss PaRappa. She almost immediately jumped.

"Oh my Notch. I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I slipped a-and..." She rambled.

"Lammy" PaRappa said trying to get her attention. She kept on rambling and appologizing. "Lammy?" he said again. "Lammy" he said one last time, finally getting her attention.

"What?"

"That one was nice, but I bet the next one would be nicer"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Good times" Lammy said.

"Can I ask you something?" PaRappa asked.

"You just did" she laughed

"Well then, can I ask you a few questions?"

She nodded.

"Well, these past few years have been absolutely astonishing and well the reason I came up here was to ask you a very important question."

"I think I know where this is going. If it is, the yes, yes I'll marry you."

"You catch on easy don't you?"


	6. Mistletoe

It was the day before christmas and him and his friends though it was a great idea to through a Christmas party. PaRappa was sitting on the couch, in the corner, with his head resting on his hand. "Hey PaRappa" Lammy walked over to him. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. He shook his head 'no' and she sat down. The others, who have been giggling for quite a while, started laughing it little louder, trying to hide it. PaRappa and Lammy tried to ignore it.

"So...what's on your mind?" she asked.

"It's nothing, honest" He replied.

"Nothing ALWAYS means something. I'm gonna ask again, What's on your mind?"

"Stuff"

"Stuff such as"

"Them" he pointed at the others

"They HAVE been acting weird haven't they?"

"They've been like this ever since I sat down"

"It's a mystery"

He nodded. The two where talking for quite some time now, but the laughing was getting a little out of hand.

"Okay, seriously, can someone tell me what's with all the laughing? " PaRappa asked, partially annoyed. The room just burst out of laughter. Paula pointed up at the ceiling. Lammy and PaRappa looked at eachother, then the ceiling. PaRappa's face turned 50 shades of red and she buried it in her hands while Lammy's drained of all color as they stared in shocked. On the ceiling was, in fact, a mistletoe.

"I-I" Lammy stuttered, PaRappa moved one hand off his face. "I guess it could be a quick ki-" Lammy was cut off by PaRappa, who gave him a quick kiss. His face now 13 shades darker. Again, he buried his face in his hands. Lammy was starstruck.

"The trapped worked, didn't it?" Paula Smiled

"Like a charm" Katy nodded in return

 **I haven't updated this thing in a year?!**


End file.
